


[Oldfic] Partner

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [10]
Category: Black Cat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] The word 'Partner' begins to mean something different to Sven.





	[Oldfic] Partner

It's something that Train has grown to take notice of over the years he's known Sven Volfied. Train Heartnet may be a bit dense when it comes to certain things, like hangovers, family, and romance, but he's most definitely not an idiot.

The way Sven's eyes survey him closely from across the room when Train returns from a solo sweep, taking in every single detail on his body, from a small tear on his shirt, a patch of blood on his pants (most likely not his own) or the speck of dirt on his cheek. It's unnerving and he feels the back of his neck heat up each time he does it.

Damn it, no wonder Eve gets so irritated with her surrogate father—Sven is severely overprotective. Train sometimes feels like a guilty child that's stayed out long past their bedtime when he returns home and finds Sven waiting for him. The older man frowns thoughtfully at him, almost as if he doesn't expect him to come back every single time he leaves the house.

It is unbearably, unexplainably annoying. Train is a first class sweeper and on top of that, a former legendary assassin. His name is one of the most feared in the entire underground system; most consider themselves lucky if they see him with his gun out and come out alive to tell the time.

It isn't until one day however, after nearly six months of dealing with Sven's constant surveillance that Train glares icily at Sven as he attempts to check a minor wound on the Black Cat's shoulder. Train finally snaps.

"Will you quit doin' that? I'm not gonna break, Sven!" Train growls, living up to his namesake quite well. He's beyond the point of irritated with the older man, but to his surprise Sven just huffs and reaches down to grab a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, a somewhat flushed appearance to his cheeks.

"I know that, idiot! But you always do stupid things that nearly get yourself killed! And you're my partner, so if I ever have to replace you I swear I'll kill you."

"Replace me?" Train frowns, thoroughly confused, absently reaching down to stroke the smooth barrel of his treasured gun Hades. "What do you mean, Sven?"

Sven gives him an odd look, a look that makes Train flush lightly in the face and fumble with his gun, before turning away.

Train feels a strange flutter in his chest.

He wonders when the word _partner_ began to mean something else to Sven.


End file.
